1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods of providing electrical energy.
The present invention includes a housing having a casing and a cap. A connecting conductor is joined to the cap, and a plunger conductor assembly is electrically connected to the connecting conductor.
In a method according to the present invention, a battery is provided in a casing. A contact board having thereon a concentric ring of electrically conductive material is provided. A terminal of the battery is electrically connected to the concentric ring. A cap with a plunger conductor is provided, and the cap is attached to the casing so the plunger conductor is in electrical contact with the concentric ring. A connecting conductor is electrically connected to the plunger conductor, and an electrical pathway from the connecting conductor to an electricity consuming device is provided. Then, electricity is allowed to flow from the battery to the electricity consuming device via the concentric ring, the plunger conductor and the connecting conductor.